Del porque usa una bufanda
by Toaneo07
Summary: Cody le pregunta a Ezekiel porque tiene una bufanda tan grande puesta en el cuello y la respuesta es que hasta las chicas tienen sus momentos Pervetidos. EzekielxHeather


**Total drama no me pertenece, esto sucede si Alejandro hubiera ganado, esto está basado en una historieta en internet.**

Era un hermoso día en la isla Wawanaqua, había pasado más o menos unos meses desde la final de Drama total gira mundial y muchas cosas habían cambiado como en el caso importante fue el cambio de Ezekiel.

Gracias a Courtney con sus abogados, Chris tuvo que pagar una gran terapia para que el chico de casa estuviera estable. Así se hizo y con poco de tiempo Ezekiel había regresado a ser quien era antes, muchos le cuestionaron sobre cómo se sintió no haber tenido uso de razón o la pregunta más importante fue del porque actuaba como un animal específicamente con Heather pero Ezekiel solo se sonrojaba y decía no acordarse.

En ese momento todos los campistas estaban de nuevo en otra temporada y ahora en la isla Wawanaqua y algunos estaban desayunados, otros con sus parejas besándose o conversando y nos concentraremos en un castaño conocido como Cody que estaba en la cabaña de los chicos quien por cierto se estaba terminado de arreglar.

-Oh viejo, eso fue una noche muy movida Eh….-Menciono el ya conocido y estable Ezekiel que se encaminaba a donde se encontraba Cody, es decir en los camarotes. Cody sabía bien que Ezekiel se había recuperado aunque mantenía en algunos casos rasgos de loco pero eso no explica del porque tenía una enorme bufanda que cubría casi toda la cara y cuello a Ezekiel.

-Eh…Whoa Ezekiel y ¿Esa bufanda? Hace un calor tremendo haya fuera, viejo-Cuestiono simplemente Cody al ver aquel objeto alrededor del cuello del ante conocido zombi, Ezekiel se movió literalmente incomodo por la pregunta de Cody.

-¿Cody? ¡Viejo! ¿Qué hay, eh?-Pregunto intentando hacerse el tonto, eso lo supo Cody quien solo negó divertido. Recordó muy bien cuando Geoff intento hacerse el tonto cuando se olvidó su aniversario con Bridgette, fue sumamente patético y divertido al ver a Geoff llorar pidiendo perdón a Bridgette.

-Vamos Zeke ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocultas algo?-Ezekiel se muestra sumamente pálido ,más de lo que es ante la pregunta de Cody ,mientras el aludido sonrió divertido y extrañado ,recordó que así se puso Ezekiel cuando le preguntaron porque le gruñía a Heather ,con eso en mente iba hablar pero parece que dios le dio la respuesta en ese momento.

-¡Con que aquí estas! ¿Tratando de esconderte de mí, ehmm?-De pronto entra al lugar la ya mencionada Heather que se acercó contoneado sus caderas hacia el chico de casa quien se movió levemente nervioso. La pelinegra le dio un tremendo abrazo que hizo sonrojar al castaño ante la mirada extraña e incrédula de Cody.

-¿eh? ¿Heather? ¿Qué haces aquí, Eh?

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Pues es obvio! Vengo a agradecerte porque me divertí como nunca anoche Zekey y sé que tú también, dios fuiste un animal…-Los colores se le subieron a los dos castaños por las seductoras palabras de Heather quien moviendo la bufanda de Ezekiel le mordió coquetamente su oreja.

-¿He. Ather…? ¡Ah!-Se le escapo un leve gemido cuando la pelinegra le mordió aún más sensual sino se podía. Cody abrió los ojos incrédulos al ver…. ¡marcas rojas en el cuello a Ezekiel! Con razón lo de la bufanda.

-bueno Zekey, iré a tomar un pequeño refrigerio. Espero verte esta noche ,porque te voy a impresionar-Sonrió sumamente más coqueta saliendo de la cabaña aun con sus pasos coquetos dejando al castaño del gorro sentando en el piso con la cara roja y a un Cody procesando la información hasta que se le ocurrió decir…

-¡oh! Bien hecho tigre- Sonrió Cody pícaramente alzando el pulgar en señal de victoria a un Ezekiel quien se cubrió con su gorro avergonzado y sonrojado. Cody sonrió al entender que como los animales, estos se vuelven "cariñositos" con su pareja.

**¡Omake!**

-Entonces estaban ahí gritando los dos con puros gemidos y ella dice: _¡A...MI…NO….MEEEE IMMMPOOOORRRRTTTAAA!_ Y entonces el termina gritando: _¡MALDICION MUJER! _Hehehe picarones_-_Comentaba divertida Izzy sentada encima de un divertido Duncan siendo acompañado por una Gwen ,Cody ,Katie y Sadie sonriendo burlones y picarones a una Heather completamente roja y a un Ezekiel con una cara que decía simple aburrimiento.

-Te dije que ellos podían escucharnos Heather…-Comento Ezekiel aburrido, no por nada sabía que tenía razón, desearía tener su bufanda para que su novia no sintiera vergüenza, obviamente debía tener cuidado cuando…a su novia se le suba las hormonas.

**Fin.**


End file.
